


Of Daggers & Dresses

by KizaKurosaki15



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, M/M, Romance, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Fodlan wasnt very accepting of people like himself and Dimitri. But on the day of love, that didnt matter.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Of Daggers & Dresses

Felix couldn't pinpoint when Dimitri started asking to be called something different on certain days. At first he wouldnt say anything outloud, he would simply look uncomfortable whenever he was actually cared anything but what he felt like being called on that day. Though he had yet to grow the courage to say anything to correct anyone back then. It was when they were around thirteen or fourteen when he had finally asked of on one particular day he, Sylvain, and Ingrid could call him by her or she. For a a moment, Ingrid and Sylvain had been confused, thinking that maybe he was like Felix. Trapped in a body that they didnt think was theirs or felt as if they werent the gender they were meant to be. But Felix knew that wasnt the case, no, his situation, his emotions and how he felt were different. He had explained that on some days he felt more...delicate, woman like. While on other days he felt more masculine. It had taken a whole gor even Dimitri to fully understand what it was he felt and it had taken a while for Sylvain and Ingrid to completely understand. But they had always respected the request. And after the death of Dimitri's family, and after their Maiden battle...Felix hadn't seen them for a while despite the letters he had been sending at that time. 

When they started attending the academy, Felix took note that the first day was a her/she day. If the way he flinched at being called PRINCE Dimitri was anything to go by. Felix could understand what it was like to be called by something they left like they werent. He knew that feeling all to well. And he knew that for Dimitri it wasnt as easy to tell people who he was, what he wanted to be called. He was a royal, a prince. A man meant to pass down his Crest and produce an heir. They didnt want a Princess, a Queen. People werent accepting of people like Dimitri and himself. So it wasnt a shock when Dimitri would have hi- HER bad days. Some days, he would watch as she shifted uncomfortably in their typical uniform or struggle to not make a face whenever she was call he or him. So when the Garland Moon finally came around, of course she would he swamped with gifts and sweets that he knew that she couldnt even taste. Fake complaints, fake declarations of love, all whole they called her him, and failed to see how uncomfortable she was in that moment. 

_It drove Felix up the wall._

He couldnt stand it, could not handle how off put, how upset, how uncomfortable she seemed as these people showered her in fake words. Even now as they both made their way from the training grounds they would he stopped by someone running up to the blonde and giving her the white rose, proclaiming their love for her. Felix could tell that Dimitri only wanted to disappear in that moment. So when she would politely turn people down it usually lead to her feeling and looking guilty. That expression wouldn't last long, or at least he hoped. By the time it was nearing dinner time, he and Dimitri had spent the day wandering about the Monastery and even going Into town. Felix could only hope he had given Mercedes enough time to finish with the request he had asked of her. When they both did finally return from their trip, Felix had told the princess that he would need to do something before going to dinner, so she could go ahead of him. Lucky him that Dimitri didnt argue and had gone off ahead. 

"Oh, there you are Felix. I finally finished." Mercedes had said, a long box in her arms. The sunset eyed male nodded, carefully lifting the lid to take a peak at the item within the box. He seemed happy with it as he closed it once again. "I do hope it's to your liking and I hope Dimitri likes it as well."

"She's going to love it....thanks, Mercedes." He wasnt exactly good at thanking people, at showing his gratitude, but thankfully he didnt need to be good at it with Mercedes who simply smiled warmly at him. "I'll take it to my room. I can pick the roses on my way too." And Felix swore that dinner could not go any faster, it seemed that his class was dead set on chatting the night away. But he could tell that Dimitri was getting tired, but she was stubborn, it wasn't often they all sat down like this together and just talked about anything and everything. Eventually, he and the blonde haired princess finally said their good nights and made their way to their rooms. Truth be told, Dimitri looked nervous as they walked. Felix couldn't imagine why, yes their relationship was still...rocky. not everything could be fixed over night, but both he and Dimitri had been trying hard. Both have been doing their best to understand one another, to better express one another, relearning to trust each other. The pair only stopped when Dimitri paused in front of her own room. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Ah, no...no I just uh...wait here-" she said quickly as she scurried into her own room, goddess only knew what she was doing. But Felix took this chance to check in his own room, making sure that the roses and gift were indeed where he had left them. Hebhad returned just in time to see the royal exit her room, her hands however hidden behind her back. She looked nervous, so much so that she coulsnt even bring herself to look at Felix in the eye. "I uh...I got you something," she started with as she carefully then held out a Dagger. But it wasn't just any Dagger, no, whoever had made this dagger made sure the shieth for the dagger was not only dark blue in color but had the intricate design of the famed 'Fraldarius wolf' on it. These wolves were known for being smarter then the average, fast and nimble. Though not large in size. Felix felt the wind knocked out of him as he carefully reached out to take the dagger in his hands, whatever metal was used, it was practically weightless. When he pulled the blade from its protective cover, said blade was black in color. This type of metal was not easy to come by, not even in Faerghus. With the dagger however also came a White Rose. "I...I know its cliche and...probably not the best of gifts. But I just...its not easy, being who we are and I often times see how sad or frustrated you seem when you think no one is looking. I wanted to give you something to remind you that you cut your own path, you be who you want to be. And in a way...remind you that I move you, for you. I loved you then, before you knew who you really were and I love you now."

Dimitri was...honest, disgustingly sweet and wore her heart on her sleeve. Felix supposed that was just a few reasons as to why he loves her. She was too soft, too kind for the world they lived in. She cared about other roo much, the world wanted to break her, shatter her and turn her into what they wanted her to be. It wasn't fair in his eyes, that the world wanted to ruin the innocence that she had back in those days. They succeeded truth be told, they had killed the innocence she had. But at the cost of her entire family and at the cost of his brother. That Maiden battle had brought out the monster in her that the world wanted. The monster Felix hated. But she was trying, she was trying to keep that beast locked up under tight lock and key. Felix looked up at her, gently holding both items in his hands before moving to hug the other tightly. There was a small yelp from Dimitri, not expecting the sudden sign of affection. "I...I love it. I have something for you too, come," he didnt give her much time to react before he pulled her into his room. He could tell she was confused, but on his bed laid the large box he had gotten from Mercedes earlier along with a White Rose. "Open it."

Dimitri was clearly taken aback by the size of the gift, maybe she hadnt expecting one at all. Which...Felix honestly didnt know how to feel about exactly. If only because he knew it's not like it was a personal thing, Dimitri just never wanted or expected gifts in return for the things she got people for the sheer desire of it or as a thank you. He watched as she carefully lifted the rose, holding it close to her chest with the upmost care. Slowly he set the said rose aside before lifting the lid of the box, Felix watched as those blue colored eyes widened in shock. Inside the box was a simple, yet elegant looking dark blue dress with, though it was sleeveless there seemed to be a black colored Shall that could ge wrapped around her shoulders. For a moment the blonde was speechless, not quite sure what to say. Lucky her, she didnt have to. "I'm going to step out. Try it on, if it needs adjustments I can easily have it done." Felix didnt give the blue eyed princess a chance to respond before stepping out of the room. 

Sure, technically he could have just turned around, but he knew how Dimitri was. She was shy and awkward by nature already, he knew that changing in the same room as him would be a bit too embarrassing for the time being. So, for now Felix opted to wait, to make sure that at least the last bit of time remaining of their evening she would be comfortable unlike earlier during the day. It felt like ages before Dimitri was poking her head out, a blush dusted across her cheeks. The cobalt haired male nodded to her before stepping into the room and staring at the sight before him. The dress fit Dimitri perfectly, Felix hadnt been expecting it, but the royal had always been fit, and Mercedes was a master at her craft. The dress ended just above the other's ankles, and it fit not too tightly against them. The shall was currently draped over their shoulders. If one looked carefully enough they could see the Fraldarius Crest retsing over where her heart would be. On the Shall however one could easily make out the Crest of Blaiddyd. She looked...breath taking for lack of a better term. Hell, Felix was sure there wasnt anything that could describe how lovely she looked. And she looked...she looked so damn happy, so comfortable and as if they were themselves in that moment. "I know you dont have any dresses, especially with how Rhea and the church views people like us. But its hard to watch you hate yourself or look at your own reflection with disgust in your regular uniform. So I asked Mercedes to make you this. I know you cant wear it around like you'd want to. But I figured having it and being able to wear it in your room for a bit would help."

Dimitri stared at him with awe, soon her eyes filled with tears, a chuckle escaping her before a small sniffles, soon, Felix found himself being hugged tightly. Not many would he able to tell just how much this meant to her. But Felix knew, Felix understood how something like this could make her feel right in her own skin. Felix knew because Dimitri had been the first to make sure that she remembered that Felix was he, him, not she, her. Made sure to remember that Felix is a male, not a female. Dimitri went out of her way to ake aure Felix never felt out of place in his own skin so long as she was around. So Felix knew, understood why this had such a impact on the princess. "I-I love it. I love you, Felix." She sobbed, the sunset eyed male closed his eyes, squeezing her and pulling away to pepper the blonde's face with small, quick pecks before cleaning away the salty tears from her face. 

"I know...I love you too."


End file.
